


Non omnis moriar

by crookedenigma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedenigma/pseuds/crookedenigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wróć.<br/>Wiem, że nie wrócisz. Wiem, że nie wrócisz. Wiem, że nie wrócisz. Wiem, że nie wrócisz.<br/>Nie chcę, żebyś wracał.<br/>Umrę, jeśli nie wrócisz."</p><p>Era Huncwotów w formie bolesnej retrospekcji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog: Ciało w wodzie

„I z kwiecistymi trofeami swymi  
Wpadło w toń biedne dziewczę. Przez czas jakiś  
Wzdęta sukienka niosła ją po wierzchu  
Jak nimfę wodną i wtedy, nieboga,  
Jakby nie znając swego położenia  
Lub jakby czuła się w swoim żywiole,  
Śpiewała starych piosenek urywki,  
Ale niedługo to trwało, bo wkrótce  
Nasiąkłe szaty pociągnęły z sobą  
Biedną ofiarę ze sfer melodyjnych  
W zimny muł śmierci."

William Shakespeare, _Hamlet_  
(przełożył Józef Paszkowski)

„Dziarsko osunęli się w czułość, po której nigdy nie doszli do siebie."

F. Scott Fitzgerald, _Po tej stronie raju_  
(tłumaczenie własne)

* * *

Jest coś niezwykle poetyckiego w znajdującym się pod wodą ludzkim ciele.  
Czarne włosy otaczały głowę delikatnej dziewczyny niczym demoniczna aureola, kontrastująca tak wyraźnie ze śnieżnobiałą cerą. Kończyny, choć na powierzchni również nie brakło im wdzięku, poruszały się teraz z upiorną gracją, mimo, że były to desperackie i gwałtowne gesty tonącego.  
Spoglądając z boku na tonącego człowieka, z pewnością nie dostrzeglibyśmy w tym żadnych walorów estetycznych. Gdyby Dorcas Meadowes pochodziła z rodziny mugoli, pomyślałaby być może o obrazie Millaisa, o szekspirowskiej Ofelii i jej namokłej sukni, tak podobnej do szaty, którą Dorcas miała na sobie, a która boleśnie krępowała jej ruchy. Bliska przyjaciółka dziewczyny, Lily Evans widziała ten obraz w czasie pierwszej wycieczki do Londynu, tego samego roku, kiedy dowiedziała się, że jest czarownicą. Stała naprzeciwko obrazu w towarzystwie swojej naburmuszonej siostry, Petunii, która marzyła jedynie o wyjściu z muzeum i udaniu się na obiecane jej przez matkę zakupy. W tym samym czasie, Lily wraz z panem Evansem miała udać się na ulicę Pokątną, jej siostra bowiem nie miała zamiaru oglądać „parady pomyleńców."  
Dorcas nie mogła wiedzieć ani o Ofelii, ani o obrazie, ani o wycieczce swojej szkolnej koleżanki. Czy mogłaby zresztą skupić się na czym innym prócz tej otaczającej jej mętnej, zimnej wody powoli wypompowującej z niej życie? Lecz kto wie, o czym tak naprawdę myśli człowiek w chwili śmierci. Profesor Dumbledore powiedziałby pewnie, że mózg człowieka jest zagadką dla niego samego. Że równie dobrze umierający może myśleć o dyniowej galaretce. A być może, w tych ostatecznych chwilach rozum kompletnie odłącza się od naszego ciała, pozostawiając tylko to bijące serce, rozpaczliwie rozbijające się o klatkę piersiową, jakby błagało o życie.  
Mówi się, że tonący nie zachowuje czystości umysłu. Silny instynkt przetrwania potrafi przynieść skutek odwrotny od tego zamierzonego przez ciało i sprowadzić człowieka na dno, często wraz z nieszczęśnikiem, który usiłuje bohatersko wyciągnąć ofiarę z wody.  
Jednak Dorcas była nawet zbyt świadoma wszystkiego, co działo się wokół niej. Jak przez mgłę widziała jeszcze podwodną roślinność, zupełnie obojętną wobec jej cierpienia, lecz nawet magiczne rośliny nie były teraz jej w stanie pomóc. Z czułością pomyślała przez chwilę o wielkiej kałamarnicy z Hogwart, która znana była ze swych licznych interwencji, w przypadku gdy uczniowie znajdowali się w niebezpieczeństwie Wielką słabość przy tym miała dla Petera Pettigrew, którego nie raz pieszczotliwie wciągała za nogę w zimną toń hogwarckiego jeziora – ku niezwykłej uciesze jego przyjaciół oraz niezmiernemu przerażeniu samego zainteresowanego. Hogwart… Jakże daleki, jakże mało znaczący wydawał jej się teraz, gdy płuca zalewały się wodą. Oto bowiem miała umrzeć śmiercią zwykłego mugola. Gdyby jej przodkowie widzieli ją teraz – żaden z nich bowiem, nie zdecydował się na powrót w postaci ducha, była więc całkiem pewna, że nikt jej nie ocenia – zapewne przeklęli by ją na wieki. Cóż za niegodna śmierć dla czarownicy ze starej magicznej rodziny. Czysta krew, brudna krew, mugolska krew... Jakie znaczenie miało to teraz, kiedy jej serce miało przestać bić? Różdżka, pozostawiona gdzieś na brzegu, nie mogła jej służyć żadną pomocą. Dorcas zawsze myślała, że gdyby kiedykolwiek znalazła się w takiej sytuacji, instynkt przetrwania uaktywnił by jej moce magiczne i udałoby jej się wykaraskać bez użycia różdżki. Była jednak słaba, bardzo słaba i tak żałośnie bezbronna. Dorastała wśród czarodziejów, magia była więc dla niej na wyciągnięcie ręki odkąd tylko sięgała pamięcią. Lecz teraz magia zdawała się ulatywać z niej powoli wraz z resztką życia, które jeszcze się w niej tliło.  
Dlaczego miała na sobie szaty? Cichy głosik w głowie Dorcas domagał się natychmiastowej odpowiedzi, choć tak naprawdę nie miała w tej chwili żadnego znaczenia. Jak znalazła się w jeziorze? Gdzie dokładnie się znajdowała? Nigdy nie widziała jeziora w pobliżu domu. Tak ciężko było skupić się na czymkolwiek poza wodą raz po raz zalewającą jej płuca. Wciąż jednak walczyła, choć zupełnie nieświadomie. Od czasu do czasu przebijała głową powierzchnię, lecz na próżno, bowiem coś nieustannie ciągnęło ją w dół. Co to mogło być? Być może druzgotek... Kolejne stworzenie, które przywołało niejasne wspomnienie, jakby z innego życia. Remus Lupin opowiadał jej o druzgotkach, tak, pamiętała to coraz dokładniej. Byli wtedy razem w skrzydle szpitalnym. Uderzyła ją klątwa Louisy Malcolm, a w efekcie, palce wydłużyły jej się tak bardzo, że szorowała paznokciami po ziemi i połamała wszystkie maleńkie stawy. Miała wtedy dwanaście lat. Remus, który szczęśliwie wychodził akurat z biblioteki, zaprowadził ją do pani Pomfrey i kiedy płakała z bólu, siadł koło niej i wyraźnie speszony, wypalił:  
\- Wiesz, wyglądasz teraz jak druzgotek!  
Dorcas momentalnie przestała płakać.  
\- Dru… Druzgotek? – powtórzyła.  
\- Tak – rozpromienił się Remus, ucieszony, że odwrócił jej uwagę. - To taki wodny demon…  
\- Porównałeś mnie do demona?! – oburzyła się Dorcas. Z gniewu natychmiast zapomniała o bólu. Odruchowo chciała zacisnąć pięści i natychmiast zapiszczała z bólu, co tylko podwoiło jej irytację.  
\- Nie, nie! – zaczerwienił się chłopiec. - W zasadzie…  
Żadne tłumaczenia nie trafiały jednak do urażonej dumy dziewczynki. Nie odzywała się do niego do końca drugiej klasy.  
Gdyby go wtedy zapytała… Choć może to wcale nie był Remus? I może to nie była ona. Być może była to Lily... Och, tak bardzo chciała zobaczyć jeszcze twarz przyjaciółki! Albo Remusa. A nawet Pottera i członków jego bandy. W zasadzie, każda twarz byłaby teraz przyjazna. Byle tylko coś rozdarło tę przeraźliwą pustkę… Byle tylko coś zagłuszyło ten przerażający świst w je uszach...  
Nie widziała już nic. Nie widziała mętnej wody, ani magicznych roślin. Z jakiegoś powodu, nawet wyobraźnia zaczęła odmawiać jej posłuszeństwa. Na próżno próbowała przywołać twarze rodziców i brata. Biedny mały Xavier... Lecz oto go zobaczyła, rozproszył ciemność niczym patronus pośród nocy. Ale wciąż nie widziała jego twarzy. Chciała unieść ręce, zawołać, lecz nie mogła znaleźć już ani swoich rąk, ani języka... Nic prócz tej ciemności, która ponownie zakryła wszystko, co było jej drogie, utuliła ją do snu w swych śliskich i zimnych ramionach, aż w końcu Dorcas przestała walczyć, a serce uspokoiło się nareszcie w klatce piersiowej, jakby i ono postanowiło zamknąć oczy i oddać się ciemności.


	2. Serenada księżycowa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Informacje do tekstu, czyli garść faktów dla ciekawskich: W filmie "Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa" pojawia się drzewo genealogiczne rodziny Blacków. Jeżeli przyjrzymy się dokładnie, widzimy tam nazwiska: Charlus Potter i Dorea Black, małżeństwo z jednym synem. Według wielu spekulacji, są to właśnie rodzice Jamesa, stąd też często używa się tych imion w różnych opowiadaniach. Jednak równie dobrze, Charlus mógł być po prostu dalekim krewnym pana Pottera. Sama Rowling nigdy nie potwierdziła tej informacji. W jednym z wywiadów powiedziała jedynie, że rodzice Jamesa byli w podeszłym wieku, kiedy ten przyszedł na świat, a zmarli najzwyczajniej ze starości. Dorea Black odeszła w wieku 57 lat, co w moim mniemaniu ciężko nazwać starością. Ponadto, pamiętajmy, że Potterowie przyjęli Syriusza pod swój dach, co z pewnością uznane by było przez Walburgę Black za zdradę. Gdyby więc w istocie, byli to rodzice Jamesa, zapewne zostaliby oni "wypaleni" z drzewa Blacków. Dlatego, po dłuższych przemyśleniach, postanowiłam nadać rodzicom Jamesa imiona dość przypadkowe.  
> O czasie akcji: Po śmierci Cedrica Diggory'ego, Dumbledore zwraca się do Syriusza "Przyczaj się przez jakiś czas u Lupina. Skontaktuję się tam z tobą." Możemy się domyślać, że był to okres dość krótki, zważywszy, że wkrótce wszyscy przenieśli się na Grimmauld Place 12. Stąd też pierwsza część rozdziału rozgrywa się w domu Remusa, nie zaś w domu Blacków. Jednak opowiadanie będzie głównie opowiadało o szkolnych perypetiach Huncwotów, ale uznałam, że tekst będzie bardziej zrozumiały, jeżeli uzupełnię go o te przyszłe wydarzenia.  
> Tytuł rozdziału to aluzja do utworu Glenna Millera "Moonlight Serenade." Jeżeli wierzyć trzeciej ekranizacji HP, Remusowi piosenka z pewnością by się spodobała. Zaś utwór, którego słucha Syriusz to "Strawberry Fields Forever" Beatlesów.

_Listopad, rok 1981._

Remus siedział przy stole, chwiejąc się nieco na starym poobijanym krześle, które wyglądało jakby wywleczono je z Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Dygotał na całym ciele i nawet ilość alkoholu, którą wypił tak zachłannie, nie była w stanie pociągnąć go w dół, pod powierzchnię świadomości, w kierunku zapomnienia. Z ust co chwila wydobywał się zduszony jęk, a oczy tak napuchły mu od łez, że światło świecy tworzyło jedynie rozmazaną smugę. Remus nigdy nie pił. Z przykrością uświadomił sobie jednak, że alkohol nie miał na niego takiego wpływu, jak na resztę ludzi. Normalnych ludzi. Metabolizm wilkołaka musiał hamować działanie alkoholu, co dziwnie bawiło Remusa. W zasadzie, po każdym jego jęku, rozlegał się głośny, niezdrowy chichot. I tym razem bestia nie dawała mu chwili wytchnienia.  
Czuł się obrzydliwe.  
Od ciągłego płaczu bolała go głowa, a w ustach nagromadziło się mnóstwo soli, więc pił więcej, żeby zabić pragnienie. Co tak naprawdę mu pozostało poza tymi fizjologicznym doznaniami?  
Absolutnie nic.  
Złożył głowę na ramionach. Pod czubkami palców wyczuł kawałek pergaminu i nie do końca zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co robi, nabazgrał słowa, bezsensowne i intymne, jak list do nikogo.

_Wróć._   
_Wiem, że nie wrócisz. Wiem, że nie wrócisz. Wiem, że nie wrócisz. Wiem, że nie wrócisz._   
_Nie chcę, żebyś wracał._

Pierwszy wyraz wykreślono.

_Kwiecień, rok 1982._

_Umrę, jeśli nie wrócisz._

_Czerwiec, rok 1995._

Wrócił.  
Przez niemal czternaście lat, Remus wyobrażał sobie dokładnie ten moment i nienawidził się za to bardziej niż za bycie wilkołakiem.  
Syriusz stał w progu, chudy i zaniedbany, w tej samej szacie, w której uciekł z Azkabanu i w której Remus widział go rok wcześniej, kiedy to po dwunastu latach udręki i stagnacji, jego życie po raz kolejny wywróciło się do góry nogami.  
\- Dumbledore wysłał ci sowę? – Głos Syriusza był suchy i rzeczowy, niemal bezbarwny, ale przynajmniej wyrwał go z ponurych rozmyślań.  
Remus nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć. Przez chwilę był całkiem pewien, że nie mógł nawet oddychać. Ale och, już nie miał szesnastu lat, nie było czasu na melodramat. Skinął krótko głową i cofnął się, żeby wpuścić Syriusza do środka.  
Co ludzie mówią zazwyczaj w takich sytuacjach?  
Nie mógł być pewien. Nikt nigdy nie odwiedził go w jego domu, poza Dumbledore'em, dwa lata temu. Gdyby świat był normalny i sprawiedliwy, zapewne Syriusz miałby na sobie teraz eleganckie szaty, a na twarzy szeroki uśmiech. Zacmokałby, rozejrzałby się w koło, mówiąc coś w rodzaju „To dom czy biblioteka?", a Remus wywróciłby oczami, co tylko wzbudziłoby w starym druhu atak wesołości.  
W normalnym, sprawiedliwym świecie, Remus nie byłby wilkołakiem zakochanym w swoim najlepszym przyjacielu, Syriusz miałby pewnie żonę i dzieci, a Lily i James…  
Nie dokończył tej myśli.  
\- Co z Harrym? – zapytał zamiast tego i wskazał na leżący na stole egzemplarz Proroka Codziennego. – Stąd już nic nie da się wyczytać.  
Syriusz nie odpowiedział, pogrążony w rozmyślaniach. Remus niezręcznie zaczął bawić się swoimi dłońmi, po czym odezwał się raz jeszcze, tym razem nie patrząc na przyjaciela:  
\- Nie stój tak. Usiądź, proszę.  
Usiedli obaj. Syriusz zapadł się w miękkim fotelu i zamrugał, jakby zapomniał, że może mu być tak wygodnie. Remus nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że choć jego twarz nie przypominała już trupiej czaszki, to równie dobrze mógłby dzierżyć kosę i odgrywać scenkę rodem z Barda Beedle'a.  
\- Pytałeś… - odezwał się Syriusz ochrypłym głosem.  
\- Co z Harrym?  
\- Och – Syriusz wyraźnie się ożywił, a w jego oczach po raz pierwszy pojawiły się iskierki. Przestał przypominać sztywną kukłę, co Remus przywitał z niejaką ulgą. – Myślałem, że Dumbledore wszystko ci wyjaśnił?  
\- Zgadza się. Ale mam na myśli… Jak się czuje?  
\- Jest wstrząśnięty – mężczyzna zadygotał ze słabo skrywanej wściekłości. – Jakbyś się czuł, gdybyś jednego dnia zobaczył śmierć przyjaciela, duchy rodziców i powrót Voldemorta?  
Remus nie odpowiedział, a Syriusz chyba nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi, bo po chwili milczenia kontynuował:  
\- Nienawidzę się za to, że musiałem go zostawić. Mogę mieć tylko nadzieję, że Ron i Hermiona się nim zaopiekują. To dobre dzieciaki. A Dumbledore dał mi misję, nie mam zamiaru tego kwestionować.  
\- Wkrótce się z nim zobaczysz – powiedział Remus cicho, ale z wyraźnym przekonaniem.  
\- Oby – zamilkł na moment. – Wiesz, spędziłeś z nim więcej czasu niż ja. Prawie więcej niż Lily i James.  
\- Przykro mi.  
\- Przecież cię nie winię.  
Zapadła cisza. W końcu, Remus zaoferował się, że zrobi herbatę, a Syriusz skinął obojętnie głową. Nie spieszył się w kuchni. Nie chciał wrócić do tego nowego, ponurego i tak mu obcego mężczyzny, na którego obecność miał być skazany przez najbliższy czas. Ręce mu drżały, kiedy nalewał herbaty i to wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że był przecież dorosłym czarodziejem - od czego miał różdżkę? Wyciągnął ją z kieszeni i machnął niecierpliwie, a taca uniosła się w powietrze i wolno lewitowała za nim, dopóki nie postawił jej na starym stoliku w dużym pokoju. Syriusz wciąż siedział na fotelu, a w rękach trzymał ramkę, którą musiał ściągnąć z komody znajdującej się po drugiej stronie pokoju. Remus uwielbiał to zdjęcie. Zrobili je po zakończeniu szkoły. James obejmował Lily i szeptał jej do ucha coś, na co ona reagowała udawaną irytacją. Syriusz trzymał na baranach Petera (który wydawał się być tym faktem zachwycony), a Remus obejmował ramieniem wysoką brunetkę, którą spokojnie można by było uznać za siostrę Syriusza. W tle przechadzał się niski leprokonus w czerwonej kamizelce, który z ciekawością przyglądał się grupie roześmianych nastolatków. Podpis pod zdjęciem głosił: Irlandia, rok 1978.  
\- Dowiedzieliście się, co stało się z Dorcas?- zapytał cicho Syriusz. – Próbowałem coś o niej znaleźć, ale dowiedziałem się tylko, że jej matka wyjechała do Stanów.  
Remus westchnął.  
\- Nie do końca. Alastor tropił jednego śmierciożercę przez parę miesięcy, odkąd Lucjusz Malfoy zeznał, że to on dostał rozkaz zabicia Dorcas. I w końcu go dopadł. Strasznie się nad nim znęcał i próbował skłonić do mówienia, wiesz, że Dorcas była dla niego jak córka… Gdyby nie ludzie z ministerstwa, chybaby go zabił. Ach, zresztą Crouch dawno już wydał aurorom zgodę na używanie zaklęć niewybaczalnych, Alastor nie miałby większych problemów. Ale znasz go, wolał brać ich żywcem. Nim zesłano tego śmierciożercę do Azkabanu, podano mu veritaserum. Rzeczywiście, miał wykonać wyrok na Dorcas, ale Voldemort postanowił zabić ją własnoręcznie. Nigdy nie znaleziono ciała. Dumbledore sądzi, że nim ją zamordował, postanowił się nad nią poznęcać.  
\- Nigdy nie posądzałbym Voldemorta o finezję – powiedział gorzko Syriusz. – Myślałem, że swoich wrogów wykańcza szybko.  
\- Dorcas miała pecha.  
Zdziwiony był własnym tonem. Suche zeznanie, jak gdyby wcale nie dotyczyło kogoś, kogo znał. Już jakiś czas temu zauważył, że jest oderwany od tego wszystkiego, od bólu, od życia. Zresztą, w jego przypadku między tymi dwoma słowami można było postawić znak równości. Czasem czuł się, jak bohater noweli Stevensona – rozerwany na dwie części, profesor Lupin i pan Hyde. Były też momenty, kiedy myślał, że trafi do Świętego Munga, szczególnie tej pamiętnej nocy, trzynaście lat temu. Po raz pierwszy chciał się wtedy zmienić w wilkołaka, poczuć się bestią, zapomnieć, wyrwać własne serce. I tak żył przez cały ten czas. Jak gdyby faktycznie, udało mu się wyrwać ten niepotrzebny organ, który utrzymywał przy życiu jego chory, skrzywiony organizm. Pamiętał, że jego matka pokazała mu kiedyś śmieszną mugolską zabawkę, którą zachowała z dzieciństwa - małego drewnianego żołnierza, który po nakręceniu maszerował samoistnie, jak zaczarowany. Remus nie miał już tej śmiesznej zabawki. Nie było też jego matki, ani rodzinnego domu. Tak naprawdę nie miał już nic, wszystko utracił trzynaście lat temu. Przez cały ten czas, jego życie opierało się na prostym mechanizmie - wstawał rano, mył się i jadł, jak każdy normalny człowiek. Czasem czytał. Czasem słuchał muzyki. Nieświadomie stał się małym drewnianym żołnierzem, który maszerował bezmyślnie, nakręcony przez nieopisaną, nieobecną dłoń.  
Aż w końcu, rok temu, we Wrzeszczącej Chacie, jego serce przypomniało mu boleśnie o swoim istnieniu.  
\- Co to? – Syriusz wskazał na beżowe pudło stojące w kącie pokoju. Remus podążył za jego wzrokiem.  
\- Ach, to – mruknął. – To maszyna do pisania. Mugole używają tego, kiedy mają dużo do napisania. Wiesz, książki, artykuły… Przecież nie mają samopiszących piór. Należała do mojej matki.  
\- Piszesz?  
\- Do mugolskich gazet – Remus po raz pierwszy poczuł wyraźne skrępowanie, które nie miało nic do rzeczy z obecnością Syriusza. – Tylko tak mogę jeszcze zarabiać na życie. Odkąd opuściłem Hogwart, nie udało mi się znaleźć innej pracy.  
\- Mówiłem ci, że kiedyś skończysz jako nauczyciel – uśmiechnął się Syriusz. To pierwszy uśmiech, który Remus zobaczył na jego twarzy od trzynastu lat i przez moment, ponownie ujrzał osiemnastoletniego chłopca z ich wspólnego zdjęcia. Mimowolnie sam zdobył się na uśmiech.  
\- Posiwiałem, zostałem profesorem… Gdybyś nie był zbiegiem, mógłbyś uczyć dzieciaki wróżbiarstwa.  
\- Ale nie przytyłeś.  
\- Ale nie przytyłem.  
Zamilkli na moment.  
\- Nie chciałem nauczać – wymamrotał Remus, jak gdyby się usprawiedliwiając. – Ale przyszedł Dumbledore. Siadł tutaj, w tym fotelu, w którym ty siedzisz teraz. Zapytał mnie czy chcę wrócić do Hogwartu. Odmówiłem, ale… Och, Syriuszu, tak bardzo chciałem… Wiedziałem, że zaboli, że te wszystkie miejsca, gdzie my… I dzieci. Co jeżeli zrobiłbym komuś to, co ja… Jeżeli bym zabił… Nie mogłem…  
Przerwał gwałtownie.  
\- Ale wtedy Dumbledore powiedział, że Harry zacznie trzeci rok – Remus wziął głęboki oddech i przeczesał swoje posiwiałe włosy czubkami palców. – Nie widziałem go od dnia jego narodzin… Hagrid wyznał na pogrzebie Lily i Jamesa, że Harry zostanie z wujem i ciotką, tą okropną Petunią, która tak nie znosiła Lily. Chyba nie miałem się dowiedzieć, ale znasz Hagrida… Więc wiedziałem już, gdzie jest Harry. Ale nie mogłem, nie chciałem go zobaczyć. Zresztą, co miałem zrobić? Wziąć go do siebie? Bywa, że nie mam co włożyć do garnka przez kilka dni, bo nikt nie chce dać mi pracy. I jak mógłbym skazać chłopca na życie z bestią?  
Syriusz otworzył usta i chciał mu chyba przerwać, ale Remus uciszył go jednym ostrym spojrzeniem.  
\- Przez dwanaście lat biłem się z myślami. Pojechać do Surrey? Zobaczyć chłopca, choćby z daleka? Czy dalej wyglądał jak James? Ale byłem tchórzem. Bałem się bólu, ale tłumaczyłem sobie, że robię to dla dobra Harry'ego… Dumbledore chyba o tym wiedział. Nie przekonywał mnie pensją czy perspektywą ciepłych posiłków. Powiedział tylko, że Harry jest w Gryffindorze, że gra w quidditcha. Że ma oczy Lily, ale ciężko go odróżnić od Jamesa. Że jest miłym, uprzejmym chłopcem…  
\- Czego z pewnością nie odziedziczył po ojcu – Syriusz roześmiał się gorzko. Kąciki ust na twarzy Remusa drgnęły lekko, ale uśmiech się nie pojawił.  
\- To mnie chyba przekonało, tak bardzo chciałem go poznać. Ale wciąż stawiałem opór. Wtedy Dumbledore powiedział, że rozmawiał z Severusem, że będzie przyrządzał mi eliksir tojadowy każdego miesiąca…  
\- Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że przyjąłeś cokolwiek od tego parszywego sługusa Voldemorta – warknął Syriusz, a nienawiść rozjaśniła mu oczy, jak gdyby ktoś zapalił światło w opuszczonym domu. – Jestem pewien, że zatańczył na grobie Lily i Jamesa swój nietoperzy taniec godowy. Dziwię się, że nie wysłał mi kwiatów do Azkabanu. Nienawidził nas wszystkich, a ciebie…  
\- Ufam mu, Syriuszu.  
\- Przecież wiesz, że…  
\- Jestem wdzięczny każdemu, kto kiedykolwiek sprawił, że pełnie stały się dla mnie mniej bolesne – powiedział ostro Remus. – Ty rozumiesz to najlepiej.  
Coś zmiękło w oczach Syriusza… A może był to tylko błysk światła? Po chwili powróciła do nich pustka, zimna jak cela Azkabanu.  
Remus postanowił udać zajętego.  
Wyciągnął ze starej szafki gruby koc i poduszkę, która wyglądała, jakby wiele już swoim życiu przeszła.  
\- Nie mam nic innego – powiedział niezręcznie. – Mogę…  
\- Wierz mi, na tej kanapie będzie mi aż zbyt wygodnie. Trochę się odzwyczaiłem…  
\- Skoro tak twierdzisz.  
Przez kolejne kilka dni nie odzywali się do siebie. Dosłownie. Każdego ranka witali się skinieniem głowy, czasem nieśmiałym uśmiechem. Remus pisał na swojej maszynie, a Syriusz siedział wciąż w tym samym fotelu, czytając książki. Stuk, stuk, stuk. Szelest kartek. Prócz tego, cisza. Remus chciał zażartować, powiedzieć coś w rodzaju „Nie widziałem cię z nosem w książce, odkąd James podarował ci ten śmieszny album o quidditchu". Ale wtedy sobie przypomniał, kim są, kim nie są, kogo nie ma. Usta zacisnął w cienką linię. Gdyby mógł, zrobiłby to samo ze swoim sercem.  
Remus nigdy w życiu nie miał nic przeciwko ciszy, ale z tak bliską mu osobą pod jednym dachem, stała się dziwnie nie do zniesienia. Przywlókł nawet stary gramofon z sypialni, którego Syriusz albo nie rozpoznawał, albo nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Teraz pokój każdego dnia wypełniała stara jazzowa muzyka, bowiem Remus nie miał odwagi przynieść pudła z płytami z radosną muzyką rockową, które również dostał niegdyś od przyjaciela. Czarodzieje również posiadali gramofony, tak jak posiadali i radia, stara maszyna niewiele jednak miała wspólnego z magią. Syriusz podarował mu go dawno temu, ale Remus nie pamiętał dokładnie okoliczności.  
Najmniej ciche były noce. Syriusz spał na kanapie, a Remus w swojej sypialni, ale wciąż słyszał jęki i krzyki dochodzące z dużego pokoju. Nie słyszał konkretnych słów, ale mimowolnie czuł chłód Azkabanu. Aż w końcu hałasy ustały. Kiedy zapytał o to Syriusza, odrzekł, że zaczął zamieniać się w psa. Zwierzęta też mają koszmary, ale nie są świadome swojej duszy. A przynajmniej tak Remus to zrozumiał.  
Siódmego dnia, sytuacja uległa pewnej zmianie.  
Remus aportował się z trzaskiem na swoim zaniedbanym podwórku i pocąc się w upale, przeklął w myślach swoje stare czarodziejskie szaty. Poprawił pakunek, który trzymał pod pachą i wszedł do domu, szukając wzrokiem Syriusza.  
Jednak salon był pusty.  
Remus zmarszczył brwi i rozejrzał się po domu. Nie zabrało mu to zbyt wiele czasu, mieszkanko nie miało nawet piętra. Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu, znalazł Syriusza w swojej sypialni. Leżał na łóżku, przeglądając stare albumy ze zdjęciami i uśmiechając się od czasu do czasu. Części fotografii brakowało, wysłał je kilka lat temu na prośbę Hagrida, który poszukiwał starych zdjęć dla Harry'ego. W tle grała muzyka, Beatlesi. Jedyny mugolski zespół akceptowany przez Syriusza.

_Always, no sometimes, I think it's me,_   
_But you know I know and it's a dream._   
_I think I know I mean a 'Yes'._   
_But it's all wrong._   
_That is I think I disagree._

Gdy Syriusz zdał sobie sprawę z obecności Remusa, uniósł wzrok, a ich oczy zetknęły się na ten krótki moment, krótszy niż pojedyncze bicie serca, aż w końcu każdy z nich spojrzał w inną stronę.  
\- Mam dla ciebie szaty – oświadczył Remus i rzucił pakunek na łóżko. – Ale wiesz, że nie mam gustu.  
\- Grzebałem w twoich rzeczach.  
\- Widzę. Znalazłeś coś ciekawego?  
Syriusz pokiwał głową i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.  
\- Dzieje się coś złego, Remusie… - odezwał się w końcu. – Ja nie umiem… Nie pamiętam… Odebrano mi tyle wspomnień…  
Remus nie odpowiedział, ale zrozumiał.  
Nie wiedział zbyt wiele o dementorach. Może nieco więcej niż przeciętny czarodziej. Domyślał się, ach, mógł się domyślać, że Azkaban wywrze wpływ na Syriusza. Ale żeby aż tak? Do tego stopnia…?  
\- Daj sobie czas – rzekł uspokajającym tonem, choć sam czuł się skrępowany i zaniepokojony. - To oczywiste, że to… przez co musiałeś przejść, zostawiło ślad na twoich umiejętnościach. Twojej psychice.  
Brzmiał nieco sztucznie, trochę jak kiepski nauczyciel i Syriusz chyba pomyślał to samo, bo nie wyglądał na pocieszonego.  
\- Nie potrafię już wyczarować Patronusa – powiedział żałośnie. Przez moment przypominał trochę dziecko. – Łatwo mi być silnym przed Harrym, bo wiem, że mnie potrzebuje… Ale nie umiem Remusie, ja naprawdę nie mogę już…  
Nie dokończył zdania.  
Remus zawahał się na moment, a w końcu odłożył albumy na nocną szafkę i siadł obok Syriusza na łóżku, kładąc delikatnie rękę na ramieniu przyjaciela.  
\- Poćwiczymy razem – obiecał. – Jeśli chcesz. Dziś po kolacji, o ile nie zatrujemy się dzisiejszym… eee… daniem.  
Odchrząknął i niezręcznie potarł kark wierzchem dłoni.  
\- Cieszę się, że rozmawiamy – powiedział nagle Syriusz. – Wiesz. Normalnie.  
\- Przypomnę ci o tym po kolacji.

***  
\- Nie potrzebowałeś mojej pomocy, prawda?  
\- Nie bądź tego taki pewien.  
Srebrny pies przekrzywił głowę, jak gdyby przysłuchiwał się rozmowie.  
Na zewnątrz było już zupełnie ciemno, a jedynym źródłem światła były gwiazdy i owa srebrzysta poświata emanująca z Patronusa, ale i ten zniknął po chwili, pogrążając ich w zupełnej ciemności.  
\- Nie kłamałem – odezwał się znowu Syriusz, a jego oczy rozbłysły pośród ciemnej nocy. – To nie była wymówka, ani nic takiego… Nie chcę, żebyś myślał…  
Remus uniósł ręce do góry w obronnym geście.  
\- Nic nie myślę. Nic a nic. Słowo honoru.  
Niemal się roześmiał.  
Syriusz Black bez pewności siebie to tak jak James Potter…  
Ach.  
No właśnie.  
\- Więc znalazłeś to szczęśliwe wspomnienie? – zapytał zdawkowo.  
\- Nie do końca – mruknął Syriusz. – Ja… Po prostu jestem szczęśliwy. Tutaj… z tobą.  
\- Syriusz…  
\- Syriuszu.  
Remus zamrugał.  
\- Proszę?  
\- Zawsze… zawsze mnie poprawiałeś.  
Syriusz obracał w dłoniach różdżkę, wyraźnie unikając kontaktu wzrokowego, za co Remus był mu serdecznie wdzięczny. Nostalgia nie wzbudzała w nim już szczęśliwych wspomnień, ani nie rodziła ciepła w klatce piersiowej. Wręcz przeciwnie, poczuł zimno, które przeszyło go od czubka głowy po końce palców, jak gdyby rzeczywiście znaleźli się w pobliżu dementora.  
\- No – Syriusz klasnął w ręce, być może nieco zbyt entuzjastycznie. – Teraz twoja kolej.  
\- Kolej na co?  
\- Na Patronusa. Raz, dwa, pięć!  
Remus westchnął, ale wyjął różdżkę i skupiając się na tym jednym z nielicznych wspomnień, niezabarwionych strachem i goryczą, powiedział stanowczo:  
\- _Expecto Patronum._  
Z końca różdżki wystrzeliła srebrzysta mgiełka, odznaczając się wyraźnie na tle gwiaździstego nieba, a po czasie rozpłynęła się jak nocna mara.  
\- To nie był prawdziwy Patronus – zauważył Syriusz. – Widzę, że nie wyzbyłeś się starych nawyków.  
\- Nie zmuszaj mnie…  
\- Własne słabości przeszkadzają ci w lekcji? A myślałem, że Gryffindor to odwaga. Marny z ciebie nauczyciel, Remusie.  
Remus wywrócił oczami.  
\- _Expecto Patronum!_ – krzyknął.  
I tym razem nie pojawiło się nic prócz mgiełki, jeszcze słabszej od swojej poprzedniczki. Zamrugała kilka razy, jak gdyby naśmiewając się z jego wysiłku.  
Wyszedł z wprawy, uświadomił sobie boleśnie. Syriusz chyba pomyślał o tym samym, bo uspokoił się, a kiedy się odezwał, w jego tonie nie było śladu kpiny:  
\- Nie broń się przed tym. To część ciebie. Pamiętasz? Jesteśmy podobni.  
Wspomnienie uderzyło Remusa nagle i boleśnie. Och, jak mógłby nie pamiętać…  
 _\- Nigdy nie powiedziałeś mi, co jest twoim Patronusem – powiedział cicho Syriusz._  
 _Światło zatańczyło w jego roześmianych oczach, a serce Remusa przyspieszyło nieco, jak gdyby wybijając rytm dla tego dziwnego tańca._  
 _Wszystko było ciche, jakby intymne. Leżeli na łóżku Remusa, obydwaj na boku, z twarzami zwróconymi w swoją stronę. Nie dotykali się, a jednak czuli wzajemną bliskość._  
 _\- Czy to nie oczywiste? - Głos Remusa był gorzki i rozżalony._  
 _\- Oczywiste, zgadza się, ale kompletnie niezrozumiałe._  
 _Chłopiec prychnął. Jak coś może być jednocześnie oczywiste i niezrozumiałe?_  
 _\- Nie możesz wstydzić się samego siebie – powiedział Syriusz._  
 _\- Przypomnij mi, żebym ugryzł cię w następną pełnię. Napuszczę cię na Hogsmeade, a jak wymordujesz już całą wioskę, porozmawiamy o twojej samoocenie._  
 _\- Nie jesteś mordercą._  
 _\- Ale mogę nim być._  
 _Syriusz zamyślił się na moment. Nagle zerwał się i ignorując krzyki Remusa, przygniótł go całym ciężarem do łóżka. Lupin czuł na twarzy jego ciepły oddech i oczywiście, momentalnie się zaczerwienił._  
 _\- Myślisz, że mógłbym cię teraz zabić?_  
 _\- Złaź ze mnie._  
 _\- Mógłbym zamienić się w psa. Rozerwać ci gardło. Kto wie, może znam czarną magię, może znam sposób na uśmiercenie cię bez użycia Avada Kedavra?_  
 _\- Och, byłbym rozczarowany. Taki zdolny, zna czarną magię, a nie umie zebrać z podłogi skarpetek._  
 _Obydwaj parsknęli śmiechem, a Syriusz ukrył twarz w tym magicznym miejscu, gdzie szyja Remusa przechodziła w bark._  
 _\- Mówię serio, Luniek – powiedział stłumionym, pełnym rezygnacji głosem._  
 _\- O czarnej magii? Mam powiadomić Voldemorta, że ma konkurenta? Mogę być twoim mrocznym partnerem zła?_  
 _\- Nie, kretynie – Syriusz podniósł głowę i wywrócił oczami. – Psujesz moją refleksję. Chodzi mi… Mam na myśli… Każdy z nas może stać się mordercą. Potworem. To zależy od nas samych._  
 _Remus spoważniał. Odepchnął od siebie Syriusza i siadł sztywno na brzegu łóżka, odwracając się do niego plecami, tak, żeby w żaden sposób nie mógł zobaczyć jego wyrazu twarzy._  
 _\- To co innego – powiedział zimno, a wzrok utkwił w podłodze. – Dla ciebie, dla… dla normalnych ludzi to wybór. Świadome dokonywanie zła. Czy jako człowiek, czy jako animag, zachowujesz swój rozum, swoją wolę, swoje serce. Masz sumienie. Ja jestem bestią i niczym więcej. Myślisz, że to… to coś we mnie, pyta mnie o zdanie? Pyta czy mnie boli? Pyta czy będę się za to nienawidzić? Nie. To coś atakuje. Bo po to zostało stworzone. By zabijać._  
 _Zamilkł gwałtownie. Syriusz patrzył na niego przez moment, a w końcu wstał, obszedł łóżko dookoła by znaleźć się bezpośrednio przed Remusem i bez wahania uklęknął przed nim, delikatnie biorąc jego dłonie we własne. Remus nie odwrócił wzroku, choć bardzo tego chciał. Ale czuł jak gdyby jakaś dziwna magia połączyła teraz ich spojrzenia, jak dwie bliźniacze różdżki. Peszyło go nieco to uczucie bijące z oczu klęczącego przed nim chłopca, jakby to wszystko nie było przeznaczone dla niego, jakby był jedynie biernym świadkiem manifestacji uczuć, a nie jej uczestnikiem._  
 _\- Remusie – powiedział wolno Syriusz, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. – Może masz rację. To nie jest to samo i nigdy nie będę w stanie zrozumieć, jak to jest być tobą. Nie staram się umniejszać twojego cierpienia, naprawdę. Chciałem ci jedynie zwrócić uwagę na jeden szczegół._  
 _\- Och, naprawdę? Czego nie dostrzegam? – odrzekł Remus głosem zachrypniętym, jak od płaczu, choć nie czuł nawet najmniejszego wzruszenia._  
 _Syriusz wyszczerzył zęby._  
 _\- Jesteśmy podobni._  
 _\- Proszę?_  
 _\- Wstań na moment._  
 _\- Więc nie będzie oświadczyn? No naprawdę Syriuszu, wiesz, jak złamać chłopakowi serce…_  
 _\- Och, przymknij się._  
 _Wziął go za rękę i pociągnął do góry. Remus uniósł brwi._  
 _\- To co mam robić? Zamknąć oczy? Zrobić piruet?_  
 _\- To nie będzie konieczne, ach, ale jesteś niecierpliwy. Chociaż, jeżeli masz zamiar dla mnie wykonać taniec erotyczny, nie będę cię powstrzymywał._  
 _\- Łapo, nawet pełnia nie czyni mnie tak szalonym._  
 _\- I kto komu łamie serce, bezwzględny wilkołaku? Teraz cicho. Patrz uważnie._  
 _Remus założył ręce na piersi i przyglądał się, jak Syriusz wyjmuje różdżkę zza pazuchy._  
 _\- Expecto Patronum – mruknął._  
 _Ogromny pies rozjaśnił dormitorium swym srebrnym blaskiem, zamerdał parę razy ogonem i rozpłynął się powietrzu._  
 _\- Widzisz? – Syriusz spojrzał na Remusa wyczekująco._  
 _\- Zaimponowałeś mi. Zaklęcie Patronusa, całkiem sam. Łał. Pięć punktów dla Gryffindoru._  
 _\- To bardzo zaawansowana magia – fuknął Syriusz, głosem zadziwiająco przypominającym profesor McGonagall. – Ale nie o to mi chodzi. Wyczaruj Patronusa._  
 _\- Dostanę za to punkty?_  
 _\- Dostaniesz co innego, jak nie przestaniesz ironizować._  
 _Remus prychnął. Wiedział jednak, że Syriusz nigdy nie prosiłby go o powagę, gdyby mu na czymś nie zależało. Spojrzał w jego rozognione nadzieją oczy i w końcu westchnął. Co mu szkodziło?_  
 _\- Expecto Patronum – powiedział bez większego przekonania, nie spuszczając wzroku z Syriusza. Nie spodziewał się nawet, że cokolwiek się pojawi, tak długo nie trenował tego zaklęcia._  
 _Ku jego własnemu zaskoczeniu, z końca różdżki wystrzeliło ogromne zwierzę na czterech łapach, które z większą dostojnością niż Patronus Syriusza okrążyło pomieszczenie. I nagle Remus zrozumiał na czym polegała ta dziwna lekcja. Uśmiechnął się lekko, bezwiednie. Poczuł dziwną ulgę. Gdyby nie wiedział, czego się spodziewać, mógłby uznać Patronusa za dużego psa. Nie była to przerażająca bestia, w którą Remus przeistaczał się każdego miesiąca, ale nie był to również przyjazny kundel Syriusza. Majestatyczny wilk ani razu nie zamachał ogonem, ani nawet nie zwrócił głowy w ich stronę. W zasadzie… wydał się Remusowi nieco zmęczony i zagubiony. Jak gdyby dokładnie wiedział, co przeżywał jego właściciel. Och, co za nonsens. Czy Patronusy mogły w ogóle wyrażać emocje? To tylko projekcja, obraz natury człowieka, pomyślał gorzko. A jego Patronus był równie skażony jak on sam._  
 _\- Od małego uczono mnie języków – powiedział nagle Syriusz, wyrywając go z tych ponurych rozmyślań. – Łaciny, greki, francuskiego… Wiesz co to znaczy? Expecto Patronum?_  
 _Remus pokręcił głową. Syriusz uśmiechnął się jakoś dziwnie, stanął za nim i wyszeptał mu do ucha:_  
 _\- Czekam na opiekuna._  
 _\- Och._  
 _\- Ha! W końcu wiem więcej od ciebie._  
 _Położył mu ręce na biodrach, a Remus poczuł, że przez całe jego ciało przebiega dziwny prąd._  
 _\- Wiesz – powiedział, przełykając głośno ślinę i starając się zachować resztki godności. – Nie musiałeś popadać w melodramat, żeby zaciągnąć mnie do łóżka. Teksty o bratnich duszach też sobie daruj._  
 _Syriusz roześmiał się głośno pocałował go w szyję i objął mocno ramionami, a Remus pozwolił swojej głowie opaść na jego ramię._  
 _\- Ale tak jest. Bo jesteśmy podobni. Ty i ja. Bratnie dusze. Jesteś na mnie skazany, jak ci się to podoba?_  
\- Miałem ci powiedzieć wtedy, ale powiem ci teraz – rzekł Remus. – To wciąż najbardziej przesłodzone zdanie, jakie usłyszałem w moim życiu, a matka czytywała mi mugolskie romanse do poduszki.  
Syriusz wyszczerzył zęby, co w połączeniu z nowymi szatami, odmłodziło go o dobre dziesięć lat.  
\- Ach, co mogę powiedzieć. Byłem zakochany, naiwny…  
\- Nie mam nic przeciwko – wtrącił Remus. – Życie to nie powieść, nie romans… Ale czasem miło jest, gdy ktoś popada w przesadę, dramatyzm. Teraz to doceniam, ha, bo nie jestem już taki młody…  
\- Jesteśmy młodzi, Luniek.  
Remus parsknął śmiechem, a dłoń odruchowo powędrowała do tych kilku siwych pasm we włosach, które z roku na rok coraz bardziej się rozprzestrzeniały.  
\- Cieszę się, że wciąż jesteś niepoprawnym optymistą. Ale spójrz na nas.  
\- Właśnie. Skoro pragniesz patosu… Spójrz na nas.  
Syriusz delikatnie wziął dłoń Remusa w swoją i przez chwilę patrzył na ich złączone ręce. Lupin mimowolnie podążył za jego wzrokiem. Na dłoniach nie było zmarszczek, w każdym razie, jeszcze nie. Nie było siwych włosów, ani śladu dawnych trosk. Ale były blizny, przynajmniej na dłoniach Remusa. Podobnie było z jego sercem, pomyślał nagle, być może nieco egzagerując, ale Syriusz miał rację, on sam miał rację. Czasami przesada jest równie potrzebna.  
Nagle przypomniał sobie coś ważnego i ścisnął mocniej dłoń Syriusza, żeby dodać sobie odwagi.  
\- Kiedy zesłano cię do Azkabanu, dużo myślałem o tamtej chwili – powiedział cicho. – Że być może wcale wtedy nie żartowałeś. Że… po raz pierwszy byłeś szczery. O… o tej czarnej magii. Że pokazałeś swoją prawdziwą twarz.  
\- Nie mam ci za złe.  
\- Nie, ty nie rozumiesz…  
Wziął głęboki oddech.  
\- Wolałem, żebyś nie żył. Wolałem widzieć cię martwym niż zdrajcą. Niż mordercą.  
Spojrzał na Syriusza z lękiem, ale ten tylko skinął głową, jak gdyby dokładnie tego się spodziewał.  
\- Rozumiem.  
Remus po raz pierwszy zdał sobie sprawę, że faktycznie, rozumiał. Takie były czasy i och, przecież Syriusz również wziął go za zdrajcę. Nikt ani nic nie zmieni już przeszłości.  
Raz jeszcze spojrzał w to rozgwieżdżone niebo i struchlał nagle, czując w sobie ten trudny do określenia lęk, który towarzyszy nam gdy spoglądamy na coś odwiecznego, trwalszego i starszego od nas. To samo niebo przyglądało się jego wędrówce od trzydziestu czterech lat, podobne gwiazdy mrugały do niego, kiedy po raz pierwszy pocałował Syriusza i w dniu śmierci Jamesa i Lily. Ale ciała niebieskie nie mogły być świadome tych wydarzeń, tak nieważnych w obliczu nieskończoności. Ale wcale nie przeszkadzało mu bycie nieznaczącym. Przeciwnie, poczuł ulgę. Cokolwiek się stanie, nie zostanie oceniony. Nie czekała na niego ani kara, ani potępienie. Bo na dłuższą metę nie miało to znaczenia. Nic prócz tego oklepanego „Tu i teraz."  
W tym dziwnym momencie, gdy gwiazdy świeciły na górze, a jedna z nich wciąż ściskała jego rękę, Remus poczuł w sobie spokój, którego nie zaznał od czternastu lat.

***  
Dziewiąty dzień przyniósł katastrofę.  
Zaczął się naprawdę niewinnie. Remus drzemał na kanapie, w połowie jeszcze świadomy, a w połowie śniąc. Czasami jego uszu dochodził jeszcze szelest kartek i cichy szum gramofonu. Igła przesuwała się po płycie, raz po raz zmieniając utwór.  
\- Nuciłem tę piosenkę w Azkabanie - odezwał się nagle Syriusz.  
Remus niechętnie otworzył oczy i z trudem skupił na nim wzrok. Chwilę zajęło mu zebranie myśli.  
\- „Moonlight serenade"? – zapytał sennie, unosząc się na łokciu. - Naprawdę? Myślałem, że mugolska muzyka cię irytuje?  
Syriusz uśmiechnął się tylko i wrócił do swojej książki. Remus uniósł brwi i usiadł gwałtownie, odgarniając włosy z czoła.  
\- Tylko po to mnie obudziłeś? – upewnił się.  
\- Mhm.  
\- Ciesz się, że nie mam przy sobie różdżki – mruknął i przez chwilę przyglądał się Syriuszowi. - Co ty właściwie czytasz całymi dniami?  
\- Zabawne. Spędziłem ponad dwadzieścia lat pytając cię o to samo.  
Remus wstał, a Syriusz momentalnie zatrzasnął książkę.  
\- Pokaż.  
\- Luniek…  
\- Och na Merlina, ile ty masz lat?  
Zgarnął różdżkę ze stolika i machnął nią krótko, a książka zgrabnie wylądowała mu w ramionach. Spojrzał na okładkę. Był to stary podręcznik do obrony przed czarną magią, po co Syriusz…  
I wtedy zauważył, że książka była trochę grubsza niż być powinna. Zaintrygowany, przekartkował ją szybko i ku swojemu zaskoczeniu, zauważył dziesiątki listów powtykanych pomiędzy strony.  
\- Więc to czytałeś przez te wszystkie dni?  
\- Tak jak widzisz.  
\- Nie musiałeś się z tym ukrywać.  
Były to listy, które słali do siebie w czasach młodości. Remus zachował je co do jednego i każdego roku w rocznicę śmierci Lily i Jamesa, zmuszał się do ponownego ich czytania, jak gdyby dla upamiętnienia tego, co musiał poświęcić.  
\- Wiedziałem, że powiesz mi, że nie powinienem się zadręczać – odezwał się Syriusz. – Że przywoływanie przeszłości nic nie da.  
\- To prawda – odrzekł cicho Remus. – Ale wymagasz od siebie zbyt wiele. Harry…  
\- Gdyby nie Harry, nie stałbym teraz przed tobą.  
\- Nie zastąpisz mu ojca. A on nie zastąpi ci Jamesa. Wszyscy się o niego troszczymy, ale nie może być jedynym celem twojego istnienia. Kiedy pokonamy Voldemorta, znowu będziesz wolny.  
\- Wierzysz w to, Remusie?  
Remus nie odpowiedział, bo w istocie, nie wierzył. Nie zauważył, że Syriusz wstał i przemierzał pokój szybkim krokiem.  
\- Po co mam żyć? – powiedział z przeraźliwą pustką w głosie. – Lily i James nie żyją. Peter to zdrajca. A ty... my…  
Potrząsnął głową.  
\- Nie zbudujesz domu na cmentarzu – rzekł chłodno Remus. – A ja pochowałem już zbyt wielu przyjaciół.  
Zdał sobie sprawę, że jest zły na Syriusza. Zły na jego depresję, zły za te stracone lata w Azkabanie, zły za to, że nie był tą samą osobą, którą Remus kochał w młodości. Po raz pierwszy w życiu był wściekły na kogoś, kto nie był nim.  
\- Powiedziałeś, że przy zdrowych zmysłach utrzymała cię nadzieja – powiedział, a głos drżał mu z gniewu. – Więc gdzie się podziała teraz? Na litość boską, Syriuszu! Harry nie jest Jamesem!  
Syriusz zatrzymał się, wyglądając na równie poirytowanego.  
\- Nie twierdzę, że nim jest – warknął. – I zajmuję się nim najlepiej jak mogę! Być może uszło to twojej uwadze Remusie, ale jestem zbiegiem! A może uważasz, że to nędzna wymówka?  
\- Wcale…  
\- Zwariuję. Nie zwariowałem tam, ale zwariuję tutaj, na tej ach, „wolności." Czekając na wiadomość od Dumbledore'a jak wierny pies. Co mu zajmuje tak długo? Nie cierpię bezczynności. Siedzimy tu sobie i wspominamy stare dobre czasy, podczas gdy Voldemort…  
„Już dawno zwariowałeś, jak my wszyscy, jak ten świat", pomyślał Remus, ale nie powiedział tego na głos, bo patrząc na Syriusza, zdał sobie sprawę, że choć on dostał te kilkanaście lat na pogodzenie się z losem i zestarzenie, Syriusz został z tych lat ograbiony i nikt nigdy nie zwróci mu straconego czasu.  
\- Masz prawo się wściekać – powiedział ostrożnie. – Ale Dumbledore…  
\- Wiem, wiem, ma plan…  
Remus wziął głęboki oddech.  
\- Syriuszu… Wiem, że chęć zemsty i to wszystko, co się stało, musi być dla ciebie…  
\- Och, wy nie rozumiecie, nie jesteście w stanie…  
\- Rozumiemy, naprawdę. Ale zrozum… Nie możesz pozwolić by obsesja rządziła twoim życiem.  
\- Rozumiecie, co?  
Lupin szybko zrozumiał swój błąd, ale było już za późno.  
\- Byłem w Azkabanie! – krzyknął, a lampa stojąca na stoliku rozbiła się w drobny mak. - Nie na wczasach w ciepłych krajach! Jak na kogoś, kto spędził dwanaście lat w towarzystwie dementorów, jestem zadziwiająco normalny, nie uważasz?!  
\- Ja nigdy nie…  
\- Chcesz wiedzieć, dlaczego nie zwariowałem?!  
Remus odruchowo cofnął się o parę kroków. Syriusz wyglądał teraz jak szaleniec z plakatów Ministerstwa - włosy miał w nieładzie, a w oku groźny błysk, który upodabniał go w pewien przerażający sposób do kuzynki, Bellatrix. Podszedł do Remusa i złapał go za nadgarstki, potrząsając nim gwałtownie.  
\- Dlatego! Przez dwanaście lat w każdą pełnię myślałem o tobie! Dementorzy wykradali mi wszystkie szczęśliwe wspomnienia, niemal ukradli mi ciebie, nas! Ale to nie było radosne wspomnienie, a ja nie czułem się szczęśliwy patrząc żałośnie w księżyc, wiedząc, że jesteś zupełnie sam z tą bestią i ze swoim cierpieniem! Nie mogłem doczekać się pełni, bo wiedziałem, że wtedy będę silniejszy od tych pasożytów!  
Zamilkł gwałtownie, a choć pierś wciąż unosiła mu się gwałtownie, z oczu znikło szaleństwo.  
\- Że wrócę do domu – powiedział już zupełnie spokojnie. – Do ciebie. Więc co zrobisz teraz, Remusie? Nazwiesz mnie gówniarzem, nieodpowiedzialnym mazgajem ze skłonnością do dramatyzowania? Znów przypomina ci to jeden z mugolskich romansów twojej matki? A może…?  
\- Syriusz.  
Coś było w sposobie, w jaki Remus wypowiedział jego imię. Coś, co nakazało mu natychmiast zamilknąć i spuścić wzrok. Remus zawsze brzmiał stanowczo, przekonywująco. Wiedział, jak pocieszyć drugą osobą, wiedział, jak sprawić by ludzie naokoło niego czuli się ważni i doceniani. Wiedział, jak sprawić by pokochali samych siebie. Pod tym względem bardzo przypominał Lily, co Syriusz zauważył po bliższym jej poznaniu. To wtedy zrozumiał, co James widział w niej przez te wszystkie lata. Remus zawsze używał łagodnej perswazji, ale teraz jego ton przypominał bardziej błaganie, albo cichą modlitwę.  
Uniósł te wciąż obolałe nadgarstki i położył obie dłonie na twarzy Syriusza. Przeszył ich dziwny dreszcz, jak gdyby obsypał ich deszcz magicznych iskier.  
\- Przepraszam, Remusie.  
\- To nie ma… nie ma teraz znaczenia.  
Remus nie mógł się skupić. Ktoś transmutował jego ciało w galaretę, trząsł się i trząsł, nie mogąc nad sobą zapanować. Być może pomyślał, to nie romantyzmu i patosu było im trzeba, ale właśnie tego, pozbycia się niezdrowej złości, która gromadziła się w nich przez wszystkie lata. Remus nigdy się nie wściekał, a Syriusz, wściekał się zawsze, ale nigdy na niego.  
Byli dziećmi, pomyślał nagle.  
Wciąż byli dziećmi, gdy stracili swoich najlepszych przyjaciół, gdy złamano im serca, gdy Syriusz poszedł do Azkabanu. Wszystkie te tragedie doprowadziły do tego, że choć się zestarzeli, nigdy nie dane było im dojrzeć.  
Więc czy było sens z tym walczyć? Czy nie lepiej było cieszyć się tymi chwilami, które jeszcze im razem pozostały?  
Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak blisko się znaleźli. Ich nosy niemal ze sobą kolidowały, a Syriusz odruchowo przytrzymywał Remusa za biodra. Był coraz bliżej i bliżej, aż w końcu mógł policzyć ciemne plamki na jego tęczówkach.  
\- Chyba cię pocałuję – oświadczył Remus w sposób oficjalny i całkowicie bezsensowny. Źrenice Syriusza rozszerzyły się nieco.  
\- Ja… Ja nie wiem czy wciąż…  
Remus uciszył jego wątpliwości, w znaczeniu jak najbardziej dosłownym, nie zastanawiając się tak naprawdę, jaki był koniec zdania. Zęby zderzyły się ze sobą boleśnie, a suche wargi ocierały się o drugie dość niemrawo. Syriusz zdrętwiał na całym ciele jak przestraszone zwierzę i wpił mu paznokcie w nadgarstek tak mocno, że pojawiła się krew. Nie oddał pocałunku, nie do końca, ale przysunął się bliżej, łapiąc Remusa za ramiona, jak gdyby dla złapania równowagi, lecz na próżno. Zachwiali się, cały świat się zachwiał, a usta Syriusza, tak nieporadnie sztywne, poruszyły się nie znaczenie, jak gdyby usiłowały przypomnieć sobie pewien mechanizm. Brakowało im powietrza, brakowało im rozsądku, ale żadną z tych rzeczy w tej chwili się nie przejmowali. Usta Syriusza smakowały inaczej niż czternaście lat temu, ale efekt był taki sam. Remus poczuł jak gdyby cały świat wybuchł kolorami i dźwiękiem, jak gdyby wszystkie jego zmysły, zagłuszone przez lata samotności i cierpienia, odzyskały swoje funkcje ze zdwojoną siłą. Zachłysnął się tym pocałunkiem, bo ach, oto znowu ma siedemnaście lat, ukrywaja się właśnie przed ciekawskim wzrokiem Jamesa i Petera w schowku na miotły na czwartym piętrze, za chwilę wpadnie Filch i zapyta ich, co do licha wyprawiają, na co Syriusz zgodnie z prawdą odpowie, że mieli zamiar się obściskiwać i robiliby to namiętnie, gdyby wredny woźny nie wepchnął tu tego swojego nochala, za co Filch ukarze ich szlabanem za spiskowanie i bezczelne kłamstwa.  
Remus roześmiał się w pocałunek, ale Syriusz tego nie zauważył. Stara książka, którą wciąż ściskał w dłoniach upadła z hukiem na ziemię, a część listów powypadała spomiędzy kartek i posypała się po podłodze.  
\- Nie mów, że mnie kochasz, bo znowu cię stracę… - powiedział któryś z nich, ale Remus nie pamiętał kto.  
\- Nie kocham, nie kocham….  
I gdzieś pomiędzy tymi słowami, pomiędzy jednym muśnięciem warg a drugim, Remus to sobie uświadomił.  
Nie mieli nikogo prócz siebie. Nikogo, kto mógłby się nimi zająć, doradzić. Teraz to oni byli doradcami. Dorosłymi. Przez te wszystkie lata nie do końca zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, nawet kiedy został profesorem w Hogwarcie. W głębi ducha wciąż czuł się Lunatykiem, ale do tej pory nie umiał, a może nie chciał przyznać tego przed samym sobą. Każdego ranka w tym magicznym momencie tuż przed uniesieniem powiek, znajdował się w dormitorium, słyszał śmiech Jamesa i pokrzykiwanie Glizdogona. Czasem, kiedy samotność doskwierała mu najbardziej, zabawiał się w masochistę i próbował przypomnieć sobie zapach Syriusza, tembr jego głosu, dotyk jego dłoni. I do niedawna, była to tylko chora fantazja, nic więcej. Aż w końcu, kiedy spotkali się po latach, poczuł dziwny, pozornie niczym niespowodowany strach. A choć sam tego nie rozumiał, bał się tak naprawdę wszystkiego i niczego. Bał się, że Syriusz wciąż go kochał i bał się, że go nie kochał. Bał się poczucia nieuchronnej starości i bał się tego, że znów stanie się owym szesnastoletnim chłopcem w połatanym swetrze. Często próbował sobie przypomnieć samego siebie, istotę, która wydawała mu się niemniej odległa niż ktoś, kogo mógł znać w poprzednim życiu. Właśnie dziś, właśnie w tym momencie, po raz pierwszy zdał sobie sprawę z czegoś niezwykle ważnego. Ten chłopiec przestał istnieć wraz z Peterem Pettigrew. Pogrzebano go razem z Lily i Jamesem, uwięziono w celi Syriusza. I wtedy Remus zrozumiał z całą mocą, że nigdy nie był i nie będzie już wolny. Każdy z nich miał swoją misję. Syriusz musiał dbać o Harry'ego, a on, Remus, musiał dbać o Syriusza. Bo kto inny się nim zajmie? Takie było ich przeznaczenie. Życiowa misja. Wszystko zawdzięczali Harry'emu. To spotkanie, emocje, każdą chwilę, która im została. Był jak linia, która łączyła ich wszystkich w jedną konstelację. Stali się częścią większego wszechświata, który wciąż był dla nich niepojęty, ale przyjaźnie migał do nich miliardem świateł.  
„Nie", pomyślał Remus.  
Dla niego Syriusz wcale nie był gwiazdą.  
Był jak planeta, a on, od tylu lat krążył wokół niego bezwiednie i bezwolnie, niczym księżyc po niejasnej, pokręconej orbicie.

* * *

_Lato, rok 1976._

Najsłodszy i najdroższy Lunatyku,

Tyle pytań zadałeś w ostatnim liście, jak gdybym nie opowiedział Ci szczegółowo o wydarzeniach ostatnich dwóch tygodni zużywając do tego całą ROLKĘ, dobrze czytasz, ROLKĘ pergaminu. Mogłaby z tego być dobra powieść. „Perypetie państwa Potterów i ich psa, Syriusza". Ale wracając do Ciebie. Czyżbyś nie ufał moim relacjom? Czy tak naprawdę Cię to obchodzi? To bardzo ważne pytania, Remusie. Choć w zasadzie, czy mogę Cię winić za chłonięcie wiedzy o mojej skromnej osobie? (James się roześmiał, czyta mi przez ramię, chyba ma coś do zarzucenia mojej skromności) _Tu es insatiable_ *! Jakże nudne więc musi być życie na wsi, bez huncwotów, bez dowcipów, bez mojego uroku osobistego! A teraz, rób, co każę: ręka na sercu, tupnij dwa razy, zrób piruet, klaśnij w dłonie i krzyknij „Różowe testrale na złotej polanie!".  
Nie wiem, co to ma znaczyć i hej, istnieją w ogóle różowe testrale? W każdym razie, James powiedział, że mam napisać to Tobie i Glizdkowi, bo jest całkiem pewien, że Peter natychmiast to zrobi, a co do Ciebie ma wątpliwości. Tutaj wszystko w porządku. Nie możemy się doczekać, kiedy wpadniecie. James dosłownie podskakuje z ekscytacji, martwię się trochę o jego stawy. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, nie będzie potrzebował miotły, żeby trafić kaflem do pętli. Może wtedy zaimponuje Evans. Choć prędzej chyba zaimponowałby McGonagall.  
Nie odpowiem na resztę Twoich pytań, szczerze, głowa mnie rozbolała od tak dużej ilości słów. Jestem prostym człowiekiem, już zapomniałeś? Za dużo myślisz, tyle Ci powiem. Pewnego dnia od tego całego myślenia EKSPLODUJESZ, albo, o zgrozo, zostaniesz nauczycielem w Hogwarcie. Przemyśl to. Posiwiejesz, przytyjesz, zresztą, co tu dużo mówić, spójrz na Slughorna. Ach, wyobraź sobie, że masz uczyć owoc miłości Smarkerusa i jakiejś nietoperzycy. Zakładając, że Smark jest w ogóle zdolny do rozrodu. O nie. Uderz mnie, choćby na odległość. Albo daruj sobie, James już mnie uderzył. UŻYŁEM SŁÓW „SMARKERUS" I „ROZRÓD" W JEDNYM ZDANIU. OCH, JA NIESZCZĘSNY. Podyskutujmy o czymś mniej obrzydliwym. Choćby o życiu seksualnym gumochłonów, albo tych świństw, które Hagrid trzyma blisko swoich grządek. Choć nie, nic mi już nie pomoże. Luniek, myślę, że ten obraz trwale wypalił mi dziurę w mózgu. Przepraszam, ale to wszystka Twoja wina. Będziesz musiał odrabiać za mnie prace domowe, oddać mi wszystkie swoje swetry i zapas czekolady. I tę kolekcję płatów (?) winylowych z mugolską muzyką. Nie wiem, po co mi to wszystko, ale kara musi być! Czymże się staniesz bez swoich zabawek? Może rozpuścisz się, jak ta wiedźma z książki, o której nam opowiadałeś. No wiesz, o krainie Oz, tej kleptomance i jej psie. Przy czym, jako przedstawiciel dumnego rodu czworonogów, wnoszę o wykluczenie tego bandyty z naszej rodziny. Wszyscy za? Hau!  
Och, po co wspominałem o płatach. Teraz chodzą mi po głowie te nieszczęsne mugolskie piosenki. Ach, sam sprowadziłem na siebie tę katastrofę, kiedy podarowałem Ci gramofon! Wysłałem po niego Stworka, więc oczywiście, dostałem klątwę gratis, o czym „zapomniał" wspomnieć. Pewnie kupił go na jednym z tych obrzydliwych straganów na Nokturnie, które oferują zaklęte przedmioty do użytku na mugolach. No i mam za swoje.  
Podsumowując – czekamy na wasz przyjazd! Szkoda, że nie możesz długo zostać, ale pełnia nie wybiera. Co ty poczniesz bez nas? Przyznaj się – już tęsknisz za Wrzeszczącą Chatą i moimi pchłami. Pozdrów rodziców!

Łapa

P.s. Aha, mama Jamesa prosi, żebyś wziął coś do kąpieli, bo woda w jeziorze jest rzekomo rozkoszna. James oczywiście nie chciał, żebym Cię o tym informował i porozumiewawczo poruszył brwiami. Niepokoi mnie trochę jego zamiłowanie do oglądania nagich ciał. Remus, myślę, że to czas. Należy z nim poważnie porozmawiać. Proponuję pokaz praktyczny. Peter nie będzie miał nic przeciwko, nie? Jak to mawiała skrzatka wuja Alpharda „Duża chłopczica, wie, gdzie jego odbytnica"! Nie wiem, co miała na myśli, nie mówiła zbyt dobrze po angielsku. Wujek przywiózł ją gdzieś z Azji. Miała sporo tego rodzaju powiedzonek. Raz powiedziała do mojej matki „Każda smoczica, wie, kto męża nierządnica." To jedno z tych wspomnień, które wyobrażam sobie przy rzucaniu Patronusa na OPCM.  
P.s.2 Wrzuciłem zdanie po francusku, żebyś nie myślał, że jestem aż takim półgłówkiem.

* * *

Kochany Łapo,

Wzrusza mnie ilość przymiotników w nagłówku Twojego listu i tylko w połowie jest to ironia. Szczerze mówiąc, czuję dziwną, nieposkromioną dumę, czytając listy od Ciebie. Jak bardzo poprawiła się Twoja składnia i ortografia, a to wszystko moje dzieło! Bądź tak miły i zdradź swój sekret Jamesowi, nawet samopoprawiający atrament traci przy nim cierpliwość. Co do reszty, brak mi słów. W dniu, w którym zostaniesz powieściopisarzem, Berta Jorkins zostanie wybrana Ministrem Magii, James poślubi Snape'a, a Dumbledore pójdzie w tango z McGonagall. Nie wiem, gdzie ja wtedy będę. Najprawdopodobniej będę czytał tę Twoją durną książkę z zapartym tchem.  
Skoro nie chcesz odpowiadać na moje pytania, mój list będzie nad wyraz krótki! O! Już nie będę Cię zanudzać, a Ty obiecaj mi to samo! Wiedz, że nie zaśmiałem się ani razu czytając Twoje wypociny. Nawet się nie uśmiechnąłem. Nie, półgębkiem też nie. Przestań machać ogonem i robić słodkie oczy. Siad! Dobry pies!  
Podziękuj mamie Jamesa za troskę, ale nie jeżeli myślisz, że zanurzę choćby mały palec w tym bajorze, to grubo się mylisz. Nie próbujcie mnie tam zaciągać, bo nigdy więcej was nie odwiedzę, nawet po waszym ślubie. No chyba, że miłość jest ślepa i Lily w końcu zgodzi się umówić z Jamesem. Wtedy z pewnością odwiedzę tę żałosną kupkę nieszczęścia, którą się staniesz i pomogę Ci z twym złamanym sercem (bez krzty mściwej satysfakcji!).  
Twoich obrzydliwych dowcipów nawet nie skomentuję - skrzatka wujka Alpharda, akurat! Przekaż mamie Jamesa, że przyjeżdżam w piątek, nie chcę Was zaskoczyć. Rodzice dziękują za pozdrowienia. Ucałuj Jamesa, gdziekolwiek tam sobie zamarzysz.

Remus

P.s. Mimo, że żadnego jeszcze nie widziałem, jestem całkiem przekonany, że różowe testrale nie istnieją.

***  
\- Och, babciu! Jakie masz wielkie oczy!  
Syriusz stał na kanapie w salonie państwa Potterów, mrugając nienaturalnie szybko i rzucając raz po raz powłóczyste spojrzenia w stronę naburmuszonego Remusa i wyraźnie rozbawionego Petera. Zapewne wyglądałoby to uwodzicielsko, gdyby nie książka dla dzieci, którą trzymał w prawej dłoni i czerwony sweter, zwisający mu z pleców, który pełnił rolę kapturka. James leżał mu między nogami, nakryty po sam nos puchatym kocem.  
\- Kapczurku, to po to, żeby cię lepiej widzieć! – wykrzyknął James wysokim głosem.  
\- Kapturku – poprawił go Syriusz i szturchnął go dużym palcem u nogi, w sposób, który zapewnie uznał za dyskretny.  
\- Kapturku! – zapiszczał James i poruszył się pod kocem, tym samym zrzucając Syriusza z kanapy. Remus ukrył twarz w dłoniach.  
\- Jesteście niemożliwi – wymamrotał, ale jego głos utonął w serii wrzasków i wyzwisk. Najwyraźniej obaj chłopcy tarzali się teraz po podłodze.  
\- Ten sweter ma być uprany i odpchlony – powiedział z tonem świadczącym o kompletnej kapitulacji. To zwróciło uwagę Syriusza.  
\- Wypraszam sobie tego typu insynuacje! Poza tym, przygotowaliśmy tę bajkę na twoją cześć!  
\- Luniaczku, uczymy się mugolskiej kultury, tak jak tego chciałeś! – dodał James. – Kto wie, może nawet zaczniemy wykładać w Hogwarcie mugoloznawstwo! A jako twoi wierni druhowie…  
\- O, przeklęty bądź dniu, gdy nasze ścieżki się przecięły! – Remus dramatycznie wzniósł obie dłonie ku sufitowi, za co dostał poduszką w twarz.  
Kiedy Charlene Potter weszła do salonu, zamiast czterech nastoletnich chłopców, znalazła wrzeszczący stos nóg i rąk, który krzyknął w jej stronę „Dzień dobry, pani Potter!", a kupka czarnych włosów wystająca spod łokcia Petera mruknęła coś, co zabrzmiało jak „Czefś mahmo."  
\- Która kończyna należy do Syriusza? – zapytała pani Potter tonem kobiety, która nie jedno w życiu widziała.  
Stosik pomachał jej ręką. Charlene uśmiechnęła się promiennie, lecz gdyby ktoś przyjrzał się bliżej tej wyćwiczonej przez lata matczynego doświadczenia twarzy, dojrzałby na niej ślady czułości i czegoś na kształt współczucia.  
\- Wspaniale – rzekła dziarsko. - Uprzątnęłam dla ciebie pokój, więc łap Jamesa za ucho… lub cokolwiek masz pod ręką, niech pomoże ci się rozpakować. Remus, Peter, pomożecie mi przy obiedzie?  
Po dobrych dziesięciu minutach rozplątywania, jęczenia i deptania sobie po palcach, James i Syriusz powlekli się na górę, podczas gdy Remus i Peter podążyli do kuchni za panią Potter. Doskonale wiedzieli, że była to tylko wymówka. Mama Jamesa zazwyczaj przygotowywała wszystko sama. Była perfekcjonistką, odtrącała wszelkie oferty pomocy, po czym uparcie twierdziła, że bez nich, nigdy by się ze wszystkim nie wyrobiła. Kiedy pani Potter, wyciągała kogoś do kuchni, zazwyczaj miała jakiś bliżej nieokreślony cel.  
\- Jesteście zadowoleni z wyników SUMów? – zapytała beztrosko i szybkim ruchem zerknęła na ramkę wiszącą po jej prawej stronie. Były to wyniki Jamesa, z których wyraźnie była bardzo dumna. Trudno było się dziwić, osiągnął „wybitny" z każdego przedmiotu prócz historii magii, z której jednak udało mu się uzyskać „powyżej oczekiwań". Nie czekając na odpowiedź chłopców, dodała: - Szczerze mówiąc, nie spodziewałam się po Jamesie tak dobrych wyników… Sami wiecie, z jego problemami w szkole. Zawsze wiedziałam, że jest zdolny, oczywiście, to nie ulega żadnej wątpliwości… Zdolni ludzie zazwyczaj mają problem z przystosowaniem się do zasad. Choć podejrzewam, że i ty na niego wpłynąłeś, Remusie. Taki ułożony z ciebie młodzieniec.  
\- Tylko dzięki niemu zdałem SUMy – zapiszczał Peter. – To najlepszy korepetytor na świecie!  
\- Obawiam się jednak, że nie mam żadnego wpływu na Jamesa – Remus uśmiechnął się lekko. – Jeżeli ktokolwiek jest mu w stanie przemówić do rozsądku, to Syriusz. Och, a ślub planują na maj.  
Pani Potter roześmiała się melodyjnie, a Peter zachichotał. Zazwyczaj nie odzywał się w jej towarzystwie, chyba, że zapytany. Witał się grzecznie i grzecznie się żegnał. Każdy człowiek przyjąłby to za przejaw dobrego wychowania, jednak ona uznała to po prostu za dziwactwo.  
Charlene nigdy nie lubiła Petera. Nie potrafiła tego wyjaśnić. Była wobec niego uprzejma, bowiem czymże jej zawinił? Podzieliła się swoimi spostrzeżeniami z mężem, ale ten wytknął jej bezpodstawne uprzedzenia.  
\- Nie lubisz jego ciotki – powiedział pewnego razu przy śniadaniu, rzucając jej oskarżycielskie spojrzenie znad jajecznicy. – Pamiętam, była prefektem Hufflepuffu! Przyłapała cię na obściskiwaniu się z Gregiem Thomsonem w piątej klasie! Wydaje mi się, że znalazła was w schowku na miotły na drugim…  
\- Och, nie zaczynaj tej starej śpiewki – zaperzyła się pani Potter, a policzki jej poróżowiały. – Greg i ja wciąż jesteśmy przyjaciółmi…  
Tak zazwyczaj kończyły się ich rozmowy. Peter czuł się lepiej w towarzystwie pana Pottera, był bardziej rozmowny, a nawet dowcipkował. Być może faktycznie, to ona stanowiła problem. Machnęła różdżką, jakby na odegnanie złych myśli i zerknęła do gotującej się zupy.  
\- Wiecie – zaczęła. – Skoro mowa o Syriuszu, bardzo się o niego martwię. Nie zrozumcie mnie źle, nie mam nic przeciwko temu, że tu mieszka, wręcz przeciwnie, wszyscy jesteście dla mnie jak rodzina… James nie mógłby mieć lepszych przyjaciół. I wiecie, że zrobiłby dla was wszystko, a ja podwoiłabym te starania.  
Zamilkła na moment, kontrolując wzrokiem nóż, który zapamiętale siekał warzywa do sałatki.  
\- James to dobry chłopiec – dodała po chwili, trochę cichszym głosem. – Zawsze chce jak najlepiej, ale często mu nie wychodzi. Wszystko wydaje się być w porządku, razem z Syriuszem dowcipkują, biegają nad jezioro i straszą tych Bogu ducha winnych mugoli... Och i oczywiście, wciąż eksperymentują na tym okropnym motorze. Syriusz jest czarujący i słodki jak zawsze, ale ja wiem, po prostu wiem, że coś jest nie tak. Nie chce z nikim rozmawiać na temat tego, co się stało. Boję się, że jeżeli będzie tłamsił to wszystko w sobie, w końcu wybuchnie.  
\- Każdy radzi sobie z takimi rzeczami na swój sposób – wtrącił Remus, a pani Potter odniosła wrażenie, że jest jakby speszony. – Jeżeli Syriusz wyniósł coś z rodzinnego domu, to z pewnością jest to duma. Nie jest wylewny, wolałby umrzeć niż przyznać się do cierpienia.  
\- To prawda – przyznała kobieta. – Po prostu się o niego martwię… Poza nami nie ma nikogo i wiem, że James będzie o niego dbał do końca życia. Prosiłam go by z nim porozmawiał, ale James twierdzi, że Syriusz potrzebuje czasu. Jednak na Merlina, wszyscy jesteście jeszcze dziećmi! Wiem, że nie lubicie, kiedy tak o was mówię, ale taka jest prawda i tego typu problemy nie powinny was dotyczyć! Tak mi żal tego chłopca, tak wcześnie musiał dorosnąć…  
Głos jej się załamał, jak gdyby coś wielkiego urosło jej w gardle, odbierając mowę. Remus pomyślał, że musiała dusić w sobie to wszystko od dłuższego czasu i chyba nie do końca zdawała sobie sprawę, że przemawia do szesnastoletnich kolegów swojego syna. Otarła oczy brzegiem rękawa i wymamrotała coś o przeklętej cebuli.  
\- Z początku myślałam, że odwiedzi nas jego matka – powiedziała głosem, który aż drżał z żalu bądź z gniewu, ciężko było powiedzieć. – A tu nic! James mówi, że nie wysłała nawet sowy! Tyle złego mówi się o Blackach, ale Syriusz to taki dobry chłopiec, myślałam, że być może te wszystkie plotki są przesadzone... Choć poczciwy Elfias Doge zawsze twierdził, że Walburga to stara smoczyca! Ach, mimo tego, nie mieści mi się to w głowie! Jak można zostawić własne dziecko na pastwę losu? A gdyby coś mu się stało, gdyby nie trafił tutaj cały i zdrowy? Londyn jest tak daleko stąd, a on przejechał całą drogę na tym piekielnym mugolskim wynalazku! Cóż to byłby za cios dla jego rodziców, z pewnością zrozumieliby, że popełnili straszliwy błąd!  
\- Obawiam się, że jakoś by to przełknęli – mruknął ponuro Remus, ale pani Potter chyba go nie usłyszała.  
\- Pomyślałam sobie – rzekła nieco spokojniej. – Że może ty przemówisz mu do rozsądku, Remusie. James tak bardzo cię szanuje, a on i Syriusz są jak dwie krople wody. Może ty coś z niego wyciągniesz.  
Nastała cisza, a Remus udał, że jest niezwykle zainteresowany sterczącą mu z rękawa nitką. Boleśnie uświadomił sobie, że przez całe sześć lat przyjaźni, nigdy nie był z Syriuszem sam na sam, a perspektywa tak niezręcznej rozmowy, wcale nie napełniała go zapałem. Czy miał jednak wybór? Czuł na sobie wyczekujące spojrzenie pani Potter, a siedzący obok Peter szturchnął go łokciem i powiedział nieśmiało:  
\- Wiesz, to wcale nie taki głupi pomysł.  
Remus niemal jęknął.  
\- Ja… nie mogę niczego obiecać – wymamrotał. – Syriusz potrafi być uparty, zresztą, podzielam zdanie Jamesa. Potrzebuje czasu.  
\- Ale spróbować możesz – ucieszyła się pani Potter. – No to postanowione! Wiecie chłopcy, chyba dam radę sama dokończyć obiad. Sprawdźcie czy te dwa huncwoty nie pozabijały się tam na górze.  
Remus i Peter stłumili śmiech, ale nic nie powiedzieli. Posłusznie zerwali się z krzeseł, a mama Jamesa złapała jeszcze Remusa za rękaw, krytycznie przyglądając się wystającej włóczce.  
\- Hm… Pamiętaj, żeby wieczorem dać mi ten sweter, mam wrażenie, że miejscami jest trochę pozaciągany – poklepała go pieszczotliwie po łokciu i odprowadziła chłopców wzrokiem, aż zniknęli jej z pola widzenia.

_  
* "Tu es insatiable..." (z francuskiego dosłownie "Jesteś niezaspokojony", tu "Trudno cię zadowolić.")


End file.
